Economische Omwenteling
De Economische Omwenteling (afgekort als EcOm) is een korte maar belangrijke periode uit de Libertaanse geschiedenis. Deze periode is begonnen op dinsdag 16 oktober, op de overlegpagina van de Alphaplannen. Belangrijkste spelers in deze omwenteling zijn Maarten Michels en . Aanleiding en reden De rechtstreekse aanleiding tot deze EcOm was het opstellen van de Alpha-plannen door Maarten Michels, directeur en eigenaar van de grote MenM Corp. Vlak na het verschijnen van deze plannen in de late namiddag van dinsdag 16 oktober, reageerde Libertaanse vicepresident en zakenman . Hij bood Maarten de Pacifix Holding aan, omdat je dan bijvoorbeeld geen nieuwe studio's meer moet stichten''Zie hier.. Dimitri's aanbod was totaal onverwacht. De redenen even op een rijtje zetten: * Dimitri en Maarten zijn grote concurrenten en zijn dat altijd al geweest. * De band tussen hen was sinds de Zaak Santos erg slecht. * Ze hadden tevoren nog nooit samen zaken gedaan of gehandeld. Toch deed hij dit voorstel, naar eigen zeggen vanwege de slechte toestand van de Pacifix Holding, zijn grote tijdtekort, Maartens goede beleid en de plannen van Maarten om gelijkaardige bedrijfjes op te richten. Maarten reageerde vanzelfsprekend erg positief op het voorstel en aanvaardde het direct. Natuurlijk ging het niet zo eenvoudig. De echte onderhandelingen begonnen dan pas en hielden enkele dagen aan. De aanleiding van de Economische Omwenteling was duidelijk, maar de reden lag minder voor de hand. De reden van de EcOm volgens de betrokken partijen: * ' :' ''"De reden van de Omwenteling was voor mij duidelijk: Libertas had nood aan hervorming. Er waren veel lege concerns, denk maar aan 11th. Company. En anderen waren totaal uitgebloeid, zoals de beroemde Pacifix Holding. Ik deed dit aanzoek omdat ik wist dat het veel orde op zaken zou stellen, en kijk wat het gevolg was." * Maarten Michels: "We wisten vooraf al dat de Alpha-Plannen veel zouden veranderen in het medialandschap. Maar dat door het bekendmaken van deze plannen er ook verandering zijn ontstaan binnen de hele economische wereld, daar hadden we nooit van kunnen dromen. Maar eigelijk had dit al veel eerder moeten gebeuren. De economische wereld was 1 soep geworden: vele bedrijven waren inactief, bedrijven kwamen en gingen, enz. De echte aanvang was met de bekendmaking van de Alpha-Plannen, maar de periode tussen de Zaak Santos en de EcOm was de opwarming." * Alexandru: "De oprichting van dit bedrijf had eigenlijk een dubbele reden. Ten eerste wilde ik allang weer een simpele krant hebben en moesten al mijn kleine bedrijven weer verenigd worden. Bij de overname van de World Mirror besloot ik om het bedrijf op te richten. Op dat moment besloot ik om van Formosa gelijk een echte concern te maken, die directe concurrentie met de Quality Holding en MenM Corp. zou hebben. Dat was eigenlijk mijn reactie op de EcOm. Ik zal mijn uiterste best doen om van Formosa Libertas een reus te maken, net zoals de QH en MenM Corp., zodat zij het niet al te gemakkelijk zullen krijgen." Economische situatie na afloop De hoofdspelers Wat waren de resultaten van de hoofdspelers van deze omwenteling, MenM Corp. en de Quality Holding? Veranderingen voor MenM Corp. ** ... ** ... Veranderingen voor de Quality Holding * Vewerven van: ** alle aandelen van Q-TV (+51%) ** Freedom Phone ** Liberty Mobile ** Omikrone (direct omgevormd tot Microne) ** Biggie Music (direct omgevormd tot Melody Shop) ** ... * Verlies van: ** sponsorschap van MenM Cycling Team * Oprichting van: ** subholding Quality Music * ... * ... Randactiviteiten * Formosa Libertas ** .... * Sluiten van Lokixx Comp. en 11th. Company ** ... Reacties vanuit de mediawereld De media reageerde uitgebreid op de Economische Omwenteling, al viel de naam zelf pas op 19 oktober, vlak nadat die voor het eerst gebruikte. De Vredesgazet en The Time brachten erg veel nieuws van de EcOm, vooral van de eerste dagen. Halverwege kwam er de Adlibitaner van Alexandru bij, een product van de Economische Omwenteling, die vooral actuele nieuwtjes over de Omwenteling bracht. De Vredesgazet The Time Adlibitaner Referenties Zie ook * Alpha/Plannen * MenM Corp. Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Economie